warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Jeannie (TV series)
Jeannie is a 30-minute Saturday morning animated series and a spin-off based on the 1965–1970 NBC live-action sitcom I Dream of Jeannie. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions in association with Screen Gems Television and broadcast on CBS from September 8, 1973 to December 22, 1973. Plot The animated series features the eponymous 2,000-year-old genie character (voiced by Julie McWhirter) with her master and love interest Corey Anders (voiced by Mark Hamill), a high school student and surfer, and his best friend Henry Glopp (voiced by Bob Hastings). Many of Corey and Henry's misadventures often involved run-ins with their rival, S. Melvin Farthinghill (voiced by Tommy Cook), a snooty rich kid and the series' antagonist whom Henry often addressed as "Smellvin" or "Smelly." S. Melvin was often a competitor with Corey when it came to girls, undermining his efforts at every turn. Comedian and former Three Stooges star Joe Besser voiced Babu, a cowardly, bumbling, immature genie-in-training under Jeannie's charge. His typical magic words are "Yapple Dapple!" which usually gets everyone around him into a pickle, even himself. Babu normally annoyed almost everyone he met because he gets so nervous, he could never control his powers. Jeannie would always try to help Corey with his problems, using magic. She was also in love with him and whenever some other girl tried to get with him, she'd sabotage everything. Production Unlike the blonde character from I Dream of Jeannie (portrayed by Barbara Eden), the animated Jeannie was a ponytailed redhead. Jeannie could use her magical powers by crossing her arms and whipping her ponytail instead of blinking her eyes. On September 15, 1973, Jeannie and Babu made one guest appearance on The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Four years later, Babu alone appeared on Laff-A-Lympics. The early art of the production for the Laff-a-Lympics showed Jeannie as well as Josie and the Pussycats as members of the "Scooby Doobies" team, but legal problems with Columbia Pictures Television, Screen Gems' successor, prevented it (Hanna-Barbera owned Babu, but Columbia controlled all rights to Jeannie's image). In 1977–78, episodes of Jeannie were serialized on the syndicated weekday series Fred Flintstone and Friends. Due to this series' connection with I Dream of Jeannie, this is one of only two Hanna-Barbera produced series since Hanna-Barbera's 1967 sale to Taft Broadcasting that are owned outright by Sony Pictures Television, whose predecessor Screen Gems once had a partnership with Hanna-Barbera; the other is Partridge Family 2200 A.D., because of its ties to The Partridge Family (the copyrights to both animated series are currently held by SPT's CPT Holdings). Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show contained a laugh track created by the studio. Episodes Voices * Julie McWhirter - Jeannie * Mark Hamill - Corey Anders * Joe Besser - Babu * Bob Hastings - Henry Glopp * Janet Waldo - Mrs. Anders * John Stephenson - Haji, Master of all Genies * Tommy Cook - S. Melvin Farthinghill * Sherry Alberoni - Additional voices * Julie Bennett - Additional voices * Don Messick - Additional voices * Ginny Tyler - Additional voices Home media It's unknown to be released on DVD from Warner Archive. Production credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Directed by: Charles A. Nichols * Produced by: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Art Scott * Story: Sid Morse, Marion Hargrove, Dave Ketchum, Arlene & Leonard Stadd, Bill Canning, Irma & Austin Kalish, Bruce Shelly, Frank Waldman, Phyllis & Robert White * Story Direction: Don Christensen, George Gordon, Mike Kawaguchi, George Singer, Steve Clark, Jan Green, Earl Klein, Paul Sommer, John E. Walker * Voices: Gay Autterson, Joe Besser, Indira Dirks, Bob Hastings, Sherry Jackson, Don Messick, John Stephenson, Ginny Tyler, Julie Bennett, Tommy Cook, Mark Hamill, Tina Holland, Julie McWhirter, Hal Smith, Judy Strangis, Vincent Van Patten, Janet Waldo * Production Design: Bob Singer * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Takashi Masunaga * Layout: Terry Slade, Roman Arambula, Homer Jonas, Sukhdev Dail, Don Morgan * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, George Kreisl, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Oliver Callahan, Harry Holt, Rae McSpadden, Ed Parks, Dick Thompson, Xenia * Background Styling: F. Montealegre, Fernando Arce * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Sheila Brown, Al Rudnick * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Music Editor: Pat Foley * Effects Editors: Earl Bennett, Joe Sandusky * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Ron Jackson, Curtis Hall, Dennis Weaver * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under The Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Afiricated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * © 1973 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc and Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. External links * * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Columbia_Pictures/Screen_Gems/Jeannie/index.html Jeannie @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:CBS shows Category:Animated television series Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Screen Gems Category:Columbia Pictures Television Category:Taft Broadcasting